If you only ask me to
by tortu87
Summary: Luke gets an opportunity to leave Stars Hollow, but will Lorelai discover her true feeling before it's too late? JAVA JUNKIE
1. Where in the World is Rachel San Diego?

Due to all the comments on the ONE PARAGRAPH thing, I've fished it hopefully. Just for the record, it did not look like that when I typed it in Word. Hey, I'm a really big Java Junkie fan but unfortunately, this is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic so bare with me. If you wanna read a really good Java Junkie fic read the substitute, that's the best. Here we go, I don't own any of the characters etc.  
  
  
  
It was a normal Monday in Stars Hollow. It was still pretty early and Luke was cleaning the counter while he kept one eye on the door hoping to see her come in. It was early December and you could already smell the snow in the air. He wasn't in a particular good mood today. Jess had failed one of his classes, again. Note to self, he thought, get Rory to help him out. There was no way he was going to let Jess ran a dinner for a living. That boy could do so much more. The bell tingled and he briefly looked up, seeing Rory and Lorelai walk in. He looked down in order to hide the small smile that was involuntarily crept on his lips. It was amazing how one small whiff of her sent could change his attitude like that. He grabbed his pad and went towards the table the two girls, 'cause really, Lorelai was still a girl, had chosen next to the window. It was an unwritten code known by all of Luke's employees that if he was in the dinner, he, and only he, would serve Lorelai.  
  
"So, what would you have today? By the way, don't even bother asking for coffee, you're not getting any," he told them, without even bothering to say hi. He was their food provider, that was all. Why should he kid himself? Plus, he always liked to hear Lorelai rant.  
  
"Well, hi to you too Luke, and yes it is a very fine day we're having," Rory said with a cheerful smile.  
  
" 'Morning to you too Rory." Luke had to admit he had a weak spot for this one.  
  
"Hey Luke, is ummm," Rory said blushing slightly and stuttering a little, not a Rory trait.  
  
"Jess? Yeah, he's upstairs. You can go if you want to, but tell him that I say he has to remember the RULES."  
  
"Rules? Sure I'll tell him. Mom, I'll be right back." Rory took off her jacket and ran upstairs.  
  
"So, what will it be today? Pancakes, bacon, and sausage? Maybe some eggs? I mean, your arteries are already so clogged up why don't we just finish them."  
  
" HA HA, very funny Luke. I think I'll have a danish today and, of course, coffee; I need coffee," she said, adding her sexy smile making it harder to resist.  
  
" No, no coffee. You're caffeine levels are already five times as normal." No Luke, no. Don't give in to the sexy pout.  
  
"Luke, it's Monday, give me coffee. NOW."  
  
"Oh yes, using the magic word, NOW, huh? That always works, doesn't it?" Come on Luke, take one for the team.  
  
"But.." She started to say something but Caesar called Luke to the phone and he just walked away smiling. He then gave Caesar a glance that said "If you say something, I'll kill ya."  
  
He grabbed the phone and said, "Luke's dinner, this is Luke, how can I help you?"  
  
"Well, hello Luke, how does the day find you?"  
  
"Rachel?!"  
  
" Good one genius! Listen up, I don't have much time. The natives here in Toluca let me borrow their phone."  
  
"Isn't that in Mexico somewhere?"  
  
"Did you miss the listen part? So anyway, I'm going to Peru in two weeks and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me since Jess is going to be with his mom I presume, I mean, it's Christmas!"  
  
Luke couldn't believe she could say so much with only one breath, "Umm I don't know, I'm not sure Jess is leaving actually. How long are you staying there for?" Of curse, old Luke could not do one spontaneous thing in his life, everything was now a routine.  
  
" That's the beauty, we can stay as long as we want! Look, I've gotta go, but I promise to call you back soon. Think about it, its summer down there. Well, bye, I'll talk to you soon."  
  
With that, Rachel hung up. Luke had to take a minute to collect his thoughts and evaluate everything that had happened in the past two seconds, it seemed. Why shouldn't he go? He was still a pretty young guy who had never been out of the country except for that one time he went to Canada for a ball game. Hanging out at the beach wouldn't be that bad and anything involving Rachel would be fun. Then, he turned around and saw the one thing that was making him doubt, sitting there, smiling; because she had somehow gotten coffee.  
  
.  
  
What will happen next? Will Luke leave and forget about Lorelai? Will he be captured by some Incas? Stay tuned! 


	2. Los buenos tienen paz, los malos fiestas

It was already Wednesday. Luke had no clue what he was going to do. Every time he would make up his mind, and decide to go and have the time of his life SHE would walk in and casually ask for a cup of coffee. Of course, she never realized the way he looked at her, or the way he was forced to measure the time their hands met as he gave her food so that it wouldn't seem to awkward or freaky. Those few instants when their skin met gave Luke goosebumps. He could not risk losing them or her by acting strangely, thus he could never tell her how he felt. He had tried it a bunch of times a while back. Dropping hints, asking her to play cards, making her special burgers.nothing seemed to work with this one. He would just have to accept it, she would never look at him that way. So what was actually holding him back? \  
  
Well, on one hand, this was his town. Who knows what Taylor would do with the place if he left. It could be filled with poppuri when he came back. There was also Rory. Yes, he was not his father; but over the years he had learned to love her. Now that she was with Jess he saw her every day, several times. They we're out there right now. Luke wiped the counter one last time and checked his watch. 11:27. Rory had school tomorrow. Where were they? Lorelai was probably waiting up for her. raking her brain. He started to get nervous. 11:28. Should he call someone? The cops? No.they wouldn't know where to find them. Plus, Jess was in enough problems with them as it was. Who would know what's going on in town.  
  
Yes, Mrs. Patty would know. He walked to the studio. The lights were already out. 11:30. As he was about to knock on the door, he heard laughter in the background. Right on the corner of the street, he saw Jess and Rory walking towards Jess' car. He walked there as he felt the blood rush to his face. Oh, Jess had messed up this time. What would the punishment be this time? No more TV? Take away his car?  
  
As he got near he saw Rory was holding something. A bottle? Rory? Yes, as he took one more step and smelled her, his suspicions we're confirmed.  
  
L: Jess, what the hell is going on? Its Wednesday, 11:3.2 now and what is Rory doing drinking?  
  
J: Jeez, relax Uncle Luke.  
  
L : No, don't uncle me. What is wrong with you?  
  
R: Luke, it wasn't his fault. Now, stop moving.  
  
L: Rory, I'm standing still.  
  
R: NO!! Really??  
  
J: Hahaha, stop screaming Rory!  
  
L: Go home Jess, I'm taking Rory home.  
  
The whole ride home Rory was falling asleep. Luke parked the truck in front of the Gilmore's mailbox and up in the second floor he saw Lorelai's light on.  
  
L: Rory, what happened today?  
  
R: I don't know Luke. I mean, I'm 18 and I had never been drunk before. I want to live life you know.  
  
L: Well, do you really think doing it on a Wednesday night, with your boyfriend, and making me and your mom worry sick was the best way? I'm really disappointed Rory.  
  
R: Wow, would you listen to yourself? You are not my father Luke, so back off ok?  
  
With this Rory got off the car and Luke was stunned. Yes, she was right. He was not her father. He knew this all along. So why did it hurt so much? Why did he feel like hitting something several times? Rory had really said that she didn't need him. So why wouldn't he go to Peru? It was really one of those opportunities that came once. He could try to forget about the Gilmore. Sooner or later, Lorelai would get married, Rory would go to college and he would be left alone.  
  
That night, Luke brushed his teeth and looked for his suitcase while he heard Jess snore. 


	3. El amor le pone alas hasta a un cerdo

Part 3 Hey everyone, what's up? Lately I haven't been in a Java Junkie mood since all of the episodes deal with Rory and it looks like Luke and Lorelai are not gonna get together any time soon. Anyway, here goes the next chapter. By the way, don't worry, any character introduced now will not have any major effects on the story, I'm not good at making up new people. Hope you like it, and yes, I took that line from friends (just read.)   
  
It was already Friday. Luke flipped the sign at the dinner so it said "Sorry, we're closed," as he zipped up his jacket. One more week and it'd be Christmas. Strangely, there was no signs of snow yet. Luke thought for a moment of how much Lorelai seemed to like snow. She was probably miserable this year.  
  
He walked to Patty's studio where yet another town meeting was being held. Usually, these gatherings cheered him up since they gave him an excuse to yell at Taylor and sometimes even call him names. Today it was different. Any moment now, Rachel would call and he would tell her that they'd meet in Peru. Any minute. Jess' mom would drive up to Stars Hollow and spend the holidays with him. It had taken a while for Luke to convince her, after 17 years of living with her son, Liz thought it was a good idea to leave Jess alone. Luke wasn't ready to let his precious dinner explode or something.  
  
Luke was sure he wanted to leave. It was time for a change, even if it meant taking a short break. He walked in to the studio and sat towards the mid-left, right where you could see him when you walked in. It had become a tradition for him to sit there, Lorelai had to notice him when she walked in ten minutes late. Luke sat on his chair. Really, coming to the meeting was more of a routine than anything. Any stupid fund raiser or town holiday did not affect him, although he was only leaving for approximately two weeks. Therefore, for the first time in his life, Luke did not care what was said at the meeting. Beside him, there were two empty sits. "Great," Luke thought to himslef, "Patty is trying to make me tell Lorelai how crazy I am about her, again." The town people had a tendency to get into other people's business. Strangely, a young woman walked in and stood next to him.  
  
" Is this seat taken?"  
  
" No." Wow, maybe he really was a bit unsociable.  
  
"Hi, my name is Mary, I'm new here."  
  
"Luke, nice to meet you." He shook her hand and then she flipped her hair and sat down. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was hitting on him.  
  
Not giving them a chance to keep on talking, Taylor banged his mallet a few times, and the meeting started. Blah blah this bridge, blah blah this stupid carnival, Luke didn't really care. Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai and Rory walked in. Lorelai was positive that there would be two seats left for them next to Luke. When she realized that there was a gorgeous blond sitting next to him, she somehow had to fight back the urge of tackling her out of there. Dismissing the seating problem, they both sat in the back.  
  
" And welcome you two, maybe next time you'll be able to join us in time?" When would Taylor finally understand that they were fashionably late. "Now, to pressing matters. I would like to propose the creation of a new Town festivity since community is very important for Stars Hollow."  
  
Lorelai sat there, waiting for Luke to respond. He would jump out of his seat and tell Taylor how they had zillions of stupid festivities or how Taylor was in charge of every single committee, so therefore it was HIS idea. She waited; but nothing happened. It was like he was in a dream or something. Strangely, Rory had been acting weirdly towards him for the past two days. She refused to go to the dinner all together. Mmmmm..Maybe they we're planning a secret organization and didn't want to let Lorelai in.  
  
The meeting ended and Lorelai decided she would go to the dinner and get some coffee. Maybe even ask Luke what the heck was wrong with him today. If he didn't do something soon, the whole town would be pink by Monday.  
  
" Do you wanna go get some coffe?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
" You know what, why don't I meet you there? I have to go talk to Luke."  
  
" Did you have anything to do with his weirdness? I mean, he didn't speak once and who was the girl sitting next to him?"  
  
" I don't know mom, but if you're jealous I could get the 411." Haha, very funny Rory. How could Lorelai be jealous, she was only Luke's good-ranting friend.  
  
Rory walked outside and saw Luke sitting on a bench near the gazebo. He sat there, thinking of all the things he needed for his trip while he watched his breathe turn into smoke.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
He looked up and to his surprise saw Rory. "Hey. Jess is in his room studying for finals."  
  
"Actually, I was hoping we could talk?" Rory's voice trembled. She was never nervous around Luke but she knew that Wednesday she had messed up, big time.  
  
"Huh?" It took a moment for Luke to get passed the weirdness of him and Rory talking by themselves. " Sure, take a seat."  
  
Rory sat next to him on the bench while she rubbed her hands together. " Look, I'm so sorry for what happened Wednesday."  
  
" You remember? Listen, its fine. You didn't say anything that wasn't true." Memories from that night still made Luke want to hit something.  
  
"No, I was totally over the line. I was so far away from the line, I, I couldn't even see the line. The line is a dot to me!" Rory was getting really worked up; she didn't like it when people were mad at her.  
  
"No listen, I shouldn't have lectured you. I am not your father and will never be. So just forget about. What's done is done."  
  
Rory realized that there was no way he'd get Luke to admit she had been wrong. She decided to move to a more important matter. Jess had told her that morning that Luke might be going away for some time. "Is it true what Jess said?"  
  
It didn't take long for Luke to figure out what she was talking about. Darn that kid for opening his big mouth. He had planned a way to tell her. " Yeah, it is."  
  
"How long?" Rory tried not to actually say that he'd be leaving 'cause want it or not, it hurt to think Luke would be gone. Actually, she had been wrong on Wednesday. If Luke wasn't her father then she didn't have a clue what a father was. Christopher had never been around until recently. Luke had always helped her, why, he put Dean in a head-lock!  
  
"I really don't know. I guess I'm just gonna go down there and see how it is."  
  
"Luke you can't leave. Not now, its." Rory tried to find a good excuse to make him stay, "I mean, it's the holidays!"  
  
"Oh don't worry, Jess will be here and the dinner will be open" Who was he kidding, those were the only things Rory thought about.  
  
"No, its not just because of Jess. I want you to be here. Luke, you're so much more than the dinner guy."  
  
"Well, don't worry about it Rory. Everything will be the same when I get back." Right, he'd give them coffee and burgers and maybe occasionally fix their porch.  
  
"What about mom?"  
  
"What about her?" Luke hoped with all his might that Rory didn't bring up his feelings towards Lorelai.  
  
"Maybe my mom is too blind to see, maybe she denies it; but I'm not. We both know what I'm talking about."  
  
Wow, the girl was smart. Luke thought for a moment. He wanted to pick the right words. "Look Rory, its been a long time. Honestly, I've given up-"  
  
" But you can't give up; not if you truly want it!" Now that Sherry was pregnant, this was her last chance at a real family.  
  
"There's no point in letting dreams run your life and forget to live. Rory, this is a great opportunity for me. I will only be gone for a couple weeks, max. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Ok. If you say so." Rory stood up and began to walk away.  
  
"Rory?!"  
  
"Yeah Luke?" Maybe he'd change his mind..  
  
"Don't tell your mom, I want to do it."  
  
"I won't," guess he was really going to go, "and Luke,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Yeah..same."  
  
Rory walked towards the dinner where her mother was sitting at a table next to the window watching the whole thing. Rory wiped off a few tears so that her mother wouldn't know what was going on. Luke sat at the bench looking up at the beautiful night while he rubbed his hands. He breathed in and it defiantly smelled like snow.  
  
  
  
That's it gang, chapter 3. Hope you liked it. What will happen next? Will Lorelai and Rory turn into super heroes and rescue Luke from the evil Rachel? Stay tuned! 


	4. Mienteme un poco, para mantenerme atento

It was already Sunday night. Rachel had called the night before and all the planning had finished; he was leaving that Friday. Luke was filling up the ketchup bottles and the dinner was already closed. He had no idea how he would tell anyone of the trip; especially Lorelai. Rory had kept his secret and strangely, she had been more affectionate towards him in these past two days than in their entire life together. Things between her and Jess were going pretty well and Luke was happy his nephew had someone to be with. Maybe the second generation of Danes could actually get a Gilmore. There was still no snow and as Luke finished clearing the last table, he heard a knock on the door.  
  
It was of course, Lorelai, who because of some strange reason had the lower half of her pants soaking wet. He walked towards the door shaking his head faking his disbelief while inside he thought to himself how he should not get so excited. He opened the door and she gave him one of those heart- warming smiles.  
  
" Hey Luke, I need coffee." Wow. Could she always look this beautiful?  
  
" Sorry, we're out AND we're closed."  
  
"Oh come on Luke; this is a dinner, how can you be out of coffee? Plus, you're here and therefore you can't be closed, the door is open AND its not like I'm a stranger who's gonna take out a gun from her purse and kill you. Pretty please?"  
  
He moved aside and walked towards the coffeepot. He took a cup and filled it up.  
  
"What, no lecture on the evil powers of coffee?" She knew him too well.  
  
" No, not today Lorelai."  
  
He looked tired. As if he had a big weight on his shoulders. For the past couple days he had been acting strange, distant. Something was definitely up, and Lorelai had to know. Luke had always been a good friend; someone she could depend on if anything went wrong. Yes, she had thought about him as more than as a friend once or twice but honestly, the thought of losing him freaked her out way too much. Now she had just started going out with Alex, and he seemed like a good guy. This did not mean, however, that she wouldn't want to know if something was wrong with Luke or if the latter was leaving for an undefined period of time.  
  
" Hey Luke? Is everything Ok? You've been acting pretty weirdly this week. Are you dreaming about Ricky Martin, again?" She always tried to make serious questions not as serious by adding a funny comment. She suddenly had a mental picture of Luke actually dancing to "La vida loca."  
  
"What? I never had dreams about that fruit cake. "  
  
"Well, is everything ok though?  
  
This was his chance, he could just tell her that he was going to leave and it wouldn't seem awkward. Who knew, maybe she would suddenly realize how much she loved him and would be forced to cancel his trip just to stay with her. Or not.  
  
"No, everything's fine. On the other hand, I'm not sure you can say the same. Why are you all wet?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, Alex and I went fishing and..ummm well we had a little incident." Honestly, they had been making out and she had fallen overboard into the 15-inches deep pond, but of course, Luke didn't need to know that.  
  
Luke was pissed off. Well, jealous was more like it. He wanted to do something that would possibly make Lorelai less happy.  
  
"I'm going to Peru with Rachel this Friday. I don't know for how long. Maybe forever." Liar, he could never stay away from her for that long.  
  
"What???"  
  
  
  
How will Lorelai react? Find out in the next chapter!! 


	5. No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atras

Sorry it took this long, but here it is!  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 'Arg, all alarm clocks must die,' thought Lorelai, while she got out of bed. She put on her fluffy bunny slippers and her "Hello Kitty" robe and went downstairs in search of that magic beverage.  
  
She got out a cup and began to drink when she remembered the events of the day before. She had gone fishing. Made out with Alex, "mmm, he's a great kisser." and then gone to Luke's for a cup of coffee. So what was bothering her?  
  
Suddenly she remembered their talk about the trip...  
  
"I beg your pardon," was he on coke or still fanaticizing about Riki?  
  
"Yeah, I leave next Friday," Luke said trying to not show how glad he was that she actually cared.  
  
"Peru? But that's like way down there," she pointed at the ground in order to illustrate her point.  
  
"Yes, South America to be exact."  
  
"You'll get rabies!"  
  
"No, I won't and I'm sure they have medicine down there too."  
  
"Well, umm." She tried to find an excuse that would magically make him stay. "You don't speak Spanish! That's it, you don't speak Spanish. How are you going to ask the doctor for medicine if you don't speak Spanish? Huh? Huh? Answer that one, smarty," Why did she care so much that he was leaving?  
  
"Well, I did take a couple classes in High School. Plus, Rachel will be there with me."  
  
" Yeah right, I'm sure she can help." Wait, why was Lorelai suddenly hating Rachel? She had been nothing but nice towards her.  
  
"Well Lorelai, just thought I'd let you know I was leaving, you know, since you always said we were friends and stuff.Thought you might want to know.." Come on, ask me to stay, ask me to stay.  
  
"Yeah, of course we're friends Luke! Well.yeah. I'll see you before you leave right?" He nodded his head and she started to walk backwards towards the door.  
  
'She just had one cup of coffee.how odd. Is there something that might be bothering her?' Luke tried to repress these thoughts, well actually, these hopes and act cool. The last thing he wanted was for her to know how he REALLY felt.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow. I'll be needing more of this" she lifted the cup as to show what this was (as to make it clear 'this' wasn't him or the conversation.though she would miss it, she couldn't admit it, yet.) As she did this, she tripped and spilled some coffee on her shirt.  
  
"Good one, let me help you out." He started to walk towards her with a wet cloth.  
  
"NO! Umm, I mean, no thanks. I'll be fine. I really should be getting home, Rory is waiting for me."  
  
"Oh, Ok. I'll see you around then."  
  
'He sounded disappointed' she thought to herself. The truth was that the coffee was burning her skin but right now that seemed better than being very close to Luke. She wasn't sure that if that situation arrived, she would be able to keep her hands to herself. A sudden sadness filled her body and she felt like hugging him very close and never letting go. Whatever could that mean...  
  
  
  
DUM DUM DUUUM! What will happen next??? Please review to show you care!  
  
Ps. If you can guess the meanings of the titles I'll give you 100 brownie points.or I dunno, we can work something out. Maybe you can take some part in the story or something. You're choice, you're Wawa. 


End file.
